


Sobre mal-entendidos

by Ikyelf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brasil AU, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Character, audio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: Onde Zuko anda estranhamente distante e Katara resolve abrir o jogo em um áudio, que talvez seja um pouco mais longo que o necessário.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sobre mal-entendidos

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa em um áudio e apresenta linguagem informal da língua portuguesas do Brasil, portanto saibam que não se trata de erro ortográfico, apenas de representação mais natural da fala brasileira.  
> Aos que estão usando Google Tradutor, podem ter problemas na tradução por isso.

_**Z** uko, aqui é a Katara. Se bem que você já deve ter sacado isso, afinal tô mandando um áudio pelo_ WhatsApp _... Tá, mas quem liga?! Enfim, eu tô gravando isso para avisar que eu vi o que você fez! Pensou mesmo que algo assim escaparia de mim? Tá na_ Disney _pensando isso! Então, sim, eu vou mandar e você vai ouvir! Sei que vai, porque tu é curioso pacas e não é capaz de me ignorar. Te conheço, tá ligado?_

__

__

_Eu consigo te ver revirando os olhos e murmurando “nossa, como ela é dramática” que nem um adolescente rebelde, apesar de já ter vinte e cinco anos. Sim, meu querido, eu consigo! E saiba que isso não é drama, eu estou apenas lutando pelos meus direitos por uma vida saudável e estável, ok? E a situação tá embaçada por culpa sua, portanto eu vou reclamar mesmo!_

__

__

_Pensei que tínhamos uma relação, que o nosso lance era diferente. Pô, você é todo marrento e irritante, do tipo que faz qualquer um ter ranço, mas sempre foi tão massa comigo. Eu curtia os nossos rolês na praia ou na pracinha, quando tu comprava aquelas miçangas ou o açaí pra mim. Tu até deixava eu beliscar teu_ MC Donalds _quando íamos ao shopping! Você sabe o quão incrível uma relação precisa ser para ter compartilhamento de lanche?_

 _Também achei que pensava que eu era bacana, uma mina daora, mas eu tava na_ Disney _quando pensei isso. Tipo, cara, quantas baratas eu já enfrentei por ti? Você, que paga todo de macho alfa, e morre de medo de uns bichinhos desses e vem me infernizar pra matar as malditas. E eu ia! Tá ouvindo? Eu ia! Quantas garotas fariam isso por ti, hein?!_

_O Aang e a Toph tão aqui do meu lado e eles tão rindo. Ele disse que era mais fácil eu só te ligar logo ao invés de mandar áudio, mas eu não concordo! Não concordo porque tu ia ficar bufando e me interrompendo, e eu não tô com paciência pra lidar com isso. Já fui doce demais contigo, tá ligado? Agora tô sem tempo pro seus dramas, irmão. Toph revirou os olhos, o que me lembrou de você. Você tá me chamando de paranoica e revirando os olhos, não está? Eu sei que tá._

_Talvez esteja se perguntando onde eu tô pra estar com eles, então vou responder e, se não queria saber, vai ficar sabendo do mesmo jeito: tô na frente do fliperama que você trabalha e que eles curtem ir. Fiquei sabendo que não veio ao trabalho e eu me pergunto por qual motivo fez isso, afinal tu pode ser um inferno de chato, mas ainda é uma pessoa dedicada. Quando eu te encontrar, eu devo te cumprimentar com “oi, sumido”?_

_Bem, tchau. Não, Zuko, não tira o áudio ainda! Isso foi pros outros dois, você continua obediente enquanto escuta essa joça!_

_Eu sabia que algo tava errado assim que vi que tu tinha assistido dois episódios de_ Stranger Things _sem mim. Poxa, era a série que assistíamos juntos, a nossa maratona! Por que viu sem mim? Tá tirando com a minha cara ou tá me evitando? Também estranhei você ter comido o meu pedaço do bolo da festa da priminha do Aang. Foi insensível, foi cruel. Cê não é dessas coisas não, Zuko. Eu confiei em você, mas tu me esfaqueou pelas costas._

_Você faz essas coisas e ainda anda sumido, fazendo as coisas na surdina. Eu não sei o que pensar, saca? Parece que tem uma baita coisa que tu não me contou, mas que trem é esse que eu não posso saber? Eu te liguei três vezes, mas acho que tu fingiu estupidez quando recebeu as notificações! Queria te mandar ir tomar naquele lugar, mas sou moça de família e moça de família não xinga. É deselegante._

_Entrei no teu apê agora, porque, se tu não lembra, eu tenho as chaves! Não estou vendo ninguém, isso é suspeito pacas. Acho bom tu colar aqui assim que ouvir o áudio, porque estou seriamente preocupada. Quero que abra o jogo comigo._

_Eu sei que falo como se estivesse brava contigo, mas a verdade é que é apenas estresse. Esse lance de ter acabado a facul, ter que distribuir currículo e tals tá mexendo comigo e tu ainda faz um troço desses! Sério, cê anda tão estranho que tô pensando que enjoou de mim depois de seis anos de namoro. Eu digo pra mim mesma que é coisa da minha cabeça, que você não jogaria tudo fora assim tão do nada, mas sei lá... as pessoas são complicadas, saca?_

_Acabei de ver que ainda tem fotos minhas pela casa e as minhas roupas tão no teu guarda-roupa, o que é um bom sinal. Será que as minhas maquiagens ainda estão no seu banheiro? Olha, eu espero que sim. Porque, na moral, além de serem importantes para desmentir essa minha teoria mó loucona elas ainda são caras. Cê sabe quantas vezes eu parcelei cada uma delas, Zuko? Não, não sabe, né? Se tiver jogado elas foras, eu vou te esganar! Ah, elas tão aqui. Eu acabei de ver. Tô sussa, esquece._

_Aliás, onde é que você tá numa hora dessas? São nove e trinta da noite, tem noção do quão estranho é te ver fora num horário desses? Você é bicho do mato, não deve estar num rolê com amigo nenhum. Perguntei pra Mai se ela sabe de algo, mas ela respondeu que não. Mas ela também tava estranha... por que ela estava assim, Zuko?_

_Pensei que íamos começar a nossa vida profissional, um apoiando o outro, e tudo mais. Jurava que um dia iríamos ter o nosso próprio apartamento ou, quem sabe, futuramente até mesmo o nosso próprio vira-lata caramelo! Mas cê gosta mais de gatos, eu sei que sim. Eu também estava disposta a ter um, se você quisesse. Um pretinho chamado Loki, talvez._

_Olha, eu nunca fui de me importar tanto com homem nenhum, viu. Nem com mulher também, aliás. Já tive muitos namorados e namoradas, alguns términos foram mais difíceis que outros, mas todos eles eu superei. Mas, poxa, um namoro de seis anos não é a mesma coisa que um de cinco meses, Zuko. Eu suportei esse teu jeito entojado por tantos anos e tu suportou as minhas paranoias, como é que as coisas podem acabar assim?_

_Eu sou o tipo de mulher que não precisa de você, mas que realmente te quer, saca? Acho bom não estar fazendo algo que me magoaria, o tipo de coisa que tu enrola porque o relacionamento é longo e você já não sabe mais o que fazer para colocar um ponto final. Porque, antes de um bom namorado, você é um amigo bacana._

_Entrei no seu quarto, deve ter notado pelo barulho de porta abrindo. Tá organizado como sempre, afinal é todo senhor metódico. Admito que você é uma parte rara na população masculina que se importa com organização, isso é bom. Eu... Zuko, que caixinha é aquela entre os seus livros? Não estava ali antes. Você começou a usar alguns brincos depois dos_ piercings _, é um novo?_

[Som de cadeira sendo arrastada, alguém subindo e coisas se mexendo]

_AI, MEU DEUS, ZUKO... ISSO É UMA ALIANÇA? CARALHO, EU SEI QUE MOÇAS DE FAMÍLIA NÃO XINGAM, MAS..._

_PAI AMADO, ESQUECE TUDO O QUE EU FALEI AQUI. Ah, não, pera... é melhor eu nem mandar nada, né?_

[Som de voz masculina e confusa ao fundo e cadeira quase caindo]

_AI, MEU DEUS! Zuko, eu juro que posso explicar!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!  
> FANFIC POSTADA EM OUTRO SITE, SOB O NICKNAME DE ANIVERSE!  
> Esta postagem não é plágio, aquela postagem também não é plágio. Ambas são legais.


End file.
